marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Mr. Crane (head of Treece's security) * * * * Locations: * ** *** * * ** Building Items: * * Vehicles: * Treece's Helicopter | Synopsis1 = Venom is ambushed by the armored mercenaries of the Jury. They quickly incapacitate him with their sonic blasters. When Eddie Brock asks why they are attacking them, Orwell Taylor explains that he has come to avenge the death of his son, Hugh.Hugh Taylor was killed when Venom escaped from the Vault in . Although Brock insists that he didn't want to harm anyone, Taylor points out that he murdered none-the-less. He then orders Screech to use his sonic blasters to kill Venom. However, Eddie's symbiote has long enough to recover from the first attack and breaks free. Outnumbered and overpowered, Venom decides to flee the scene before they can weaken him again. Meanwhile, at Treece International, Roland Treece looks over the damage caused by Venom when he came to the facility. Seeing how ineffectual his security was, Treece decides to do something to protect his park project in case Venom decides to return. While at the home of Carl Brock, Spider-Man has come to question Carl about his son, Eddie. Unfortunately, Carl Brock considers his son dead to him, and tells the wall-crawler to leave. As Brock the elder walks out of the room, Spider-Man is approached by his maid, Sharon Dempsy, who offers to tell the web-slinger everything he wants to know. At that moment, on the Golden Gate Bridge, Venom stops his flight from the Jury. He admits to his symbiotic other that it was cowardly to run from the Jury, but it was necessary. He pushes this out of his mind as he wants to know what Roland Treece is trying to do with the land owned by the undergrounders. Unfortunately, his thoughts are interrupted when the Jury launches a surprise attack on Venom. The attack abruptly ends when Venom seemingly disappears. Unaware of the symbiote's ability to camouflage itself, the Jury take off to try and find their target, unaware that Venom is still at the scene of the battle. While back at the Brock mansion, Sharon Dempsy tells Spider-Man about Eddie Brock's youth. He begins by telling how Carl was deeply in love with his wife Jamie. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to Eddie. As Eddie grew up, he was provided with everything he could ever want, except for except the love and attention a child needs. Unfortunately, none of this was enough to gain the attention of Carl Brock. After a major political scandal, Eddie Brock decided to enter the field of journalism.Dempsy states that it was the Watergate Scandal that inspired Eddie, presenting this fact as though Eddie was a young adult when the scandal happened. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. From there he got his job at the Daily Globe where he began a series of interviews with a man alleging to be the serial killer known as the Sin-Eater. When the man was exposed as a hoax, not only was Eddie fired from his job, he was disowned by his father.Eddie's fall from grace happened when Spider-Man caught the real Sin-Eater circa - . Spider-Man thanks Sharon for the information and leaves, however, he can't think of anything from that story that could help him on his search. At that moment, at Treece International, Roland Treece watches the news reports about Venom's recent clash with the Jury on the Golden Gate Bridge. He is concerned that Venom might somehow jeopardize the millions of dollars of gold that he believes is hidden in the underground. Elsewhere in the city, Eddie Brock tries to blend in with the locals. However, he is spotted by one of the Jury's watchdogs who tries to take Venom down with a sonic grenade. However, Brock quickly recovers from the blast and tries to fight back. That's when he was ambushed by Sentry of the Jury. Before Venom can engage his foe a helicopter arrives and strikes Sentry with a missle. Brock is invited aboard, the speaking offering sanctuary. Aboard the chopper, he Roland Treece via video uplink. Treece offers Venom a position as his head of security, and upon hearing that this also includes the park renovation project and accepts the job when he is told that it is does. Soon, the helicopter takes Venom to a private compound in the Mojave Desert. Inside, he is about to trash the facility when he is penned in by a wall of flame. He is suddenly confronted by Carlton Drake, leader of the Life Foundation. He has been assisted with helping Roland Treece with his problem. When Venom refuses to help, Drake explains that he is not interested in recuiting Venom, but his children. | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Eddie Brock: * - Young Eddie Brock tires to impress his father. * - Eddie goes to college. * - Eddie begins working for the Daily Globe. * - Brock disappoints his father and is fired from the Globe. Carl Brock: * - Carl loses his wife, begins ignoring his son. * - Carl is disappointed when his son is fired from the Daily Globe. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Venom: Lethal Protector Vol 1 3